Sonny Shows His Heels
by Makiah.The.Awesome.12
Summary: Sonny Furter has grown tired of being King and takes a trip back too Earth too stay with his mother. Riff Raff comes along as his handy man. Now as trouble arises, what will the young king do too protect his people? Will he rise against all, or end up like his father, dead in a swimming pool?
1. Take The Bait, Baby

**This is an idea that just popped into my head, and I've always wanted too write a story for Sonny, the offspring of Janet and Frank. ;D Well, here it is. Tell me what you think. Everything goes too Richard O' Brien.**

**Third person pov. (may change as story grows.)**

* * *

Sonny Furter walked down the dark street in search of booze and a nice play toy too take home. Makeup set upon his chizzled face, and his ink black curls bounced with every step. A smirk landed on his burgundy lips as he caught sight of a bar and stepped over too it, his large heels clicking on the cement.

"ID, please." Sonny reached into red leather jacket and quickly held it up too the dark skinned bouncer. He nodded, and Sonny quickly placed it back into his pocket and stepped into the door, a Cheshire cat grin becoming his features. People stared at his clothing strangely but he took no heed, placing himself at the bar.

"What would you like, pretty boy?" The bartender sneered at him loudly. Anger flared in the young King, and he pursed his lips in annoyance. _Good help is so hard too find on Earth_.

"Straight Vodka with ice, hold the chit chat." He sneered too him and the bartender grunted, rubbing a hand through his grease slicked hair. Sonny gagged deep in his throat. _And they're disgusting habits are revolting._ The man slammed the glass down in front of him and his mood quickly lightened, the grin from before returning. He pulled the cold glass up too his red stained lips and took a sip, smirking as fire rose up his throat. "Thank you, kind sir." The man grunted again but Sonny ignored his, turning around in the bar stool too check out the goodies. A tan male in the corner made out with a tan woman furiously, and Sonny shook his head. _Ah young love, wouldn't mind breaking it._

"Hello." He turned too where the voice had came from and a small statured woman sat there, a hand curling into a auburn ringlet. Her purplish blue eyes held uncertainty. Sonny grinned widely at her and gave her his full attention, loving the way she squirmed under his stare. _A virgin. Hmm, I could teach her the reigns._ He took another sip of his Vodka as a plan had formed. _Perfect._

"Well hello there," He said in a sultry voice, folding his right leg over his left knee. "I'm Sonny, Sonny Furter." He clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes at his last name. "Whats your name, baby?" She bit her lip, and he knew she was turning too putty in his hand.

"I'm Anna, Anna Smith."

"Ah, what a delightful name you have!" He leaned in closer too her ear, breathing cool air over her lobe. "I could moan that day and night." As she whimpered he lightly kissed her neck before pulling back, taking a drink of his alcohol of choice. Anna's face flushed self consciously and rubbed her face with her hand.

"So where are you from?" Sonny rolled his foam green eyes at her lack of confidence, that needed too change too.

"Well, I was born in Denver, moved too a faraway country, and then moved back today." She nodded, biting her rose petal pink lip. "What about you, Anna?" He purred her voice, smirking with his pearly white teeth.

"I've lived here all my life under the rule of Christian baring parents." She sighed out, and immediately flushed at her remark. Sonny nodded, thinking his own mother's parents. _Bible thumpers, the lot of them._

"My grandparents were the same way. Thank god my mother turned out differently."

"Oh, who is your mother?" Anna asked, brushing some auburn hair down on her head. He sighed loudly, rolling his eyes at the thought of her.

"Janet Weiss." Her eyes got wide; that didn't shock him. His mother was known as a floozie with a drinking problem. Though she had gotten better with it, that didn't mean she wasn't a slut.

"That slut is your mother?" Anna froze as the words propelled out of her mouth. Sonny raised a brow with tight lips. Slut is a very strong word, and his mother was definitely not a slut. She just had the same thing all Furter's had. Pleasure over everything. " I mean-"

"Please don't insult my blood, Miss Smith. I have a funny way of getting pay back." A wild look came too his eyes and he snorted, chugging down the rest of his drink and standing up, leaving her. He didn't want a virgin anymore, he just wanted too have sex with a well done person that knew how too. He heard Anna yell back too him but he ignored the annoying sound, strutting across the room too a well done man with long black hair. His hand rested on a petite blondes ass cheek, groping it as she giggled in a nasally voice. They were used enough, he thought with a smirk. I could take them both home and use them for something bigger then a virgin fuck.

"Sup pretty boy?" The hunching male said, a drunken smile set onto his lips. Sonny nodded, sitting next too the female. She poked his shoulder and lost it, dropping her glass as it crashed too the floor. Her hand wove into his mound of curls and she squealed at the feel.

"Your hair is so soft!" She yelped out, the freckles on her nose rubbed against each other as she scrunched her face up with glee. Sonny chuckled, slowly grabbed her wrist and placing it down at her side. "Damn, you're beautiful. Like a beauty queen or something." He laughed, rolling his eyes. Of course he was beautiful, he took after his dad in his looks. "I'm Melanie!"

"Sonny Furter, pleased too make your acquaintance." She burst out in laughs again, coughing as she tried too catch her breath.

"The names Fredrick, but everyone calls me Freddy." Sonny pursed his lips and suddenly felt annoyed. Why hadn't he gotten another glass of Vodka before he left? Maybe he could use his advantages without having too get up. A devilish look came onto his features.

"Nice name." He licked his red lips and looked back at Melanie, who stared at him in awe. He winked at her, grabbing her hand and kissing it. "Melanie, would you be so kind as too get me a glass of Vodka?" She squealed in excitement and nodded, standing up and walking imbalanced to the bar. Sonny took his chance and scooted over too Freddy, the cat grin coming too his mouth.

"Hey," Freddy said uncertainly, heart beating faster in his chest. Sonny slowly leaned into his ear, blowing air on his ear lobe. Freddy's face flushed, but he ducked his head down in embarrassment. _Why __was I feeling this for a drag queen?_ He felt disgusted with himself. _I'm not gay!_ The young prince pouted beside him, raising an eyebrow.

"Whats wrong, Freddy?" Sonny asked innocently, brushing his hand across his thigh. "Feeling a little, I don't know-" He trailed off, his hand moving upwards at an agonizing pace. Freddy couldn't move his hand away, and he didn't know why. It was as if all fight had left him. "Hot and flustered?" His nails dragged themselves over his jean covered thigh, back and forth. Sonny knew he'd soon crack, they always did.

"Uh-" Freddy's breathing became ragged and he swallowed hard, blinking a few times too try and calm himself.

"Oh baby, don't worry." A hand wrapped around his hard member, rubbing it slowly. "Sonny's got you." Sonny grinned at him, leaning towards his face until there lips connected. Freddy moaned at the contact, lapping up the attention. There tongues fought for dominance and after a moment there kiss ended and Sonny let go, sitting back and acting as if nothing happened.

"What the hell was that?" Freddy asked in the moment of silence, and Sonny shrugged, pulling of his leather jacket and setting it beside him, the black corset he wore matched the one his father wore the night he was created, and the night he was demolished.

"What was what?" He inspected his red manicured nails of any abrasions and smiled when he found none. Freddy snorted, breathing in deeply as his heart pounded roughly in his chest, aching his rib cage.

"You just kissed me!" Sonny rolled his eyes at his stupidity. Of course he did, he was Sonny Furter. He did what he wanted and didn't care who got hurt. He decided too play stupid though, and bite his lips too take the charade.

"Me? No," He muttered, running a hand through his thick mass of curls. "You only wish, honey." Freddy rolled his eyes and shrugged. I definitely have a diva on my hands. He felt his dick twitch in his pants in need of the cross dressers touch, and he stifled a groan. And a emotion confusing one at that. "So, tell me about yourself."

"Uh-" He paused. Sonny wasn't implying anything happened, so why should he? A flood of calm filled him and he brushed off the memory. "I work in a gas station." He simply said, and Sonny sighed.

"How about you and Melanie come back too my house for some dinner?" He whispered too the flustered man beside him in a deep voice, smirking widely.

"I uh- I don't think-" Sonny pressed a finger to his lips, shaking his head.

"Its final, you'll come too dinner." Freddy sighed in defeat, nodding numbly. _What am I thinking?_ _What if it happens again?_ He brushed off the thought, sighing deeply. _Like I would let that happen._ A squeaky laugh sounded in front of them and Sonny stood up, smirking at her. She held a empty glass, her dress covered in the alcoholic substance.

"Where are we going?" She giggled, dropping the glass in excitement. It landed next too the other broken one. Sonny stepped over it and landed in front of her, sticking his tongue out playfully.

"Dinner ate my place." She nodded and he chuckled, nodding to Freddy. "Come come, it'll be a long walk." Sonny licked his red tinted lips in excitement as he walked the door, the two drunks at his flank. _What a fun night this will be._

**Hope it was up to RHPS, ST, and ROTOQ's standards! Read and review, everything counts!**

**-Mk.**


	2. Heated Nights Of Every Relation

**Second chapters here! :D Rated M for the heated moment between Fredrick and Sonny. You've been warned, readers. Everything goes too the wonderful Richard O' Brien.**

**Thirds person's pov.**

* * *

Sonny stretched his arms out wide in satisfaction, ushering the two out of the dining room and up the tall stairs. It had been decided at dinner that they would stay the night, since they were still getting sober and unable too drive home.

"Riff Raff, Magenta. Show our guests there rooms." Riff Raff nodded solemnly, clenching his jaw as he grabbed Melanie's arm and pulled her up the stairs with him. Magenta quickly followed, brushing back her unruly hair under her maid hat. It was just like her mother's, Magenta the first. Everything was like her mothers, except for her eyes, which were the deep black of her fathers. Sonny sighed loudly and made his way into the elevator and up too the lab too check on his creation. He was definitely his fathers son, and wanted too create his own creature. Slowly he made his way over too the old birth tank and stared lovingly at the cloth wrapped body. A loving smile came too his lips and he breathed out blissfully, kicking his leg up behind him.

"Master Sonny," A thick accented voice said and he turned around quickly, smiling as Maggie stepped into the room. She pulled off her maid hat and sat it onto the table where the documents for his creation lay and walked over too stand beside him, admiring his work.

"Hello Maggie," He turned back too his beautiful wrapped love toy and closed his eyes, leaning his head down on the side of the tank.

"My dad says you're just like your father," Maggie whispered, brushing her hands down her maids dress. Sonny pursed his lips at her comment. Of course Riff Raff would think he was just like his father, he was his fathers son. He acted almost just like him, except his was more impatient and stressful, like his mother. That caused tremendous beatings for the people that cross him.

"Of course he does."

"You're just as curious as him, and lustful." He nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Is there a reason for this conversation?" Sonny snapped, looking at her in the eyes with anger. Maggie shrugged, smirking at him.

"There's even a groupie and a male love toy now. Just like Columbia and Eddie." His eyes widened slightly at the jarring realization. It was true. The only thing that was different was that his mom lived with them, and his father's mother lived back in Transylvania. "Sound familiar, Master?"

"What are you implying, Magenta?" She shrugged, turning away from as she headed for the elevator. As she was about too step inside she turned back towards him, grinning devilishly.

"Just watch your back," She stepped into the black contraption and was gone before Sonny could call back for her.

"The fucking hell," Sonny whispered too himself, pushing himself off the tank and over too take a check at the honeymoon suite. The walls were a coal black, and dark curtains pulled around the bed in a swooping motion. Sonny rubbed his palm over the satiny sheet, smirking too himself. _My black haired beauty,_ he thought too himself. _Her hair will match the pillows and sheets._ After a second he heard the elevator come back up and he quickly left the love chamber, making his way towards the black machine and stepping inside. _I have some business too take care of, _he thought,_ sweet pleasure full business._

XxX.

Freddy layed in the dusty bed in his superman boxers, small light hairs peppered down his thighs. He couldn't stop thinking of the tall heeled, makeup clad male that made him question his sexuality for the first time in his life. _Maybe he was one of those hermaphrodites._ He shook the thought away instantly. _Then he wouldn't have had that huge dick bulging from his private area._ The thought made his cock twitch, and he muffled a groan by biting his chapped lip._ Stop that! You're not some fucking gay wad!_ With an angry sigh he punched his pillow and flipped onto his stomach, shutting his eyes tightly. _Maybe sleep would help._

"Oh baby," Sonny whispered into the ear of the beefy male in front of him, a small groan escaping his lips. He needed a good fucking soon, and fast. He was willing too tie him too the bed if that was the case. Freddy groaned and opened his eyes, blinking a few times. In front of him stood the smirking prince, curly hair a mass of inky locks on his head. "Wake up."

"What!" Freddy screamed loudly, sitting up and pulling the pillow from behind him and onto his bulging manhood. His eyes were wide and piercing, trying too make the intruder leave, but Sonny just chucked. "Get out man!"

"Why should I? You seem to be really enjoying my presence." Slowly he slid onto the bed and sat across from the scared man, folding his arms over his chest.

"You're sadly mistaken. Now could you get out?" Freddy's heart pounded in his chest like a race horse, hitting sensitive spots on his ribs. _What if he tried touching me again?_ His face flushed at the thought and his body shivered with pleasure. _God, what the fuck is wrong with me?_

"Oh baby, I'm never mistaken." In another second Freddy was on his back, pillow torn from his grasp as Sonny grinned, leaning his body into the other boy until there cock's touched, Freddy moaned loudly before biting his lip. _I couldn't let him see that I was enjoying this. He might try something else. _"See? You enjoy this foreplay." Sonny wrapped his manicured hands around his shaft and rubbed slowly upwards, and even slower downwards. Freddy bit his lip tighter and felt warmth trickle down his chin. _Fucking god damn._

"Stop." He muttered helplessly, another groan escaping his lips. Sonny chuckled, leaning his lips down too suck on his earlobe. Freddy couldn't take it anymore, and grasped his shoulders, pushing him off.

"Oh wow," Sonny pouted, knees bent outwards behind him. _Why was he being so difficult? He definitely was excited._ "Oh come on, Fredrick, you know you want this." Freddy screeched in frustration, bringing his palm across Sonny's face quickly. A frozen silence in took the room. Sonny's face was blank, then quickly contorted into blazing rage. Who does this human think he is, hes below me. Disgusting parasite should bask in my glory for wanting too fuck his average little ass. A sick smirk rose too his face. He'll learn his place soon enough.

"Dude, I'm so sorr-" His apology was cut off by rough smooth lips crushing onto his, a tight hold planting his back tightly on the bed. _Why won't this fag getting it? I'm not fucking gay, for Christs sake!_ A hand curved around his body and firmly grasped his ass cheek, squeezing tightly. Freddy moaned loudly into Sonny's mouth, kissing him back. _What am I doing? I need too stop!_ Sonny smirked at the virginal male, sliding his tongue over the ripped flesh of his lip.

"Don't fight it, Fredrick." Sonny whispered breathlessly, staring down at him with emotionless green eyes. "You know you want this. Come to your fucking senses, boy." Freddy gasped as Sonny trailed kisses down his bare chest, licking both nipples before kissing down his stomach. When he reached his boxers he stopped for a moment, smiling down at the tent in his briefs, and quickly pulled them down over his ankles and onto the wooden floor.

"More." Freddy said in a breathless sultry voice, closing his eyes as Sonny bent down too give his shaft a long thorough lick. _Fuck, what am I doing? This is so wrong! Stop!_

"So soft," Sonny exclaimed, bending his head down too suck on the tip for a moment before pulling back up. "So sensual." Without another word he pulled the boys manhood into his mouth and went too work, rubbing his ball sack with his fingers softly. Freddy gasped loudly, moaning and groaning loudly. _Shit, this is better then Melanie's blow jobs._ Relaxation filled his body, pure pleasure erupting behind his closed eyelids. _You know what? I can be a fag for a night._ His muscles started too clench and Sonny dove up and down, further and further, making him scream loudly in pleasure. _This was it. Would I cum in his mouth, or hold it in?_ Sonny smirked as he pulled him from his mouth and put his hand around him, pushing his nails into the flesh.

"Fuck!" Freddy screeched, emptying himself in the air around him. Semen splattered onto Sonny's face, and he chuckled, licking a drop from beside his mouth. He layed there on his back for a moment, breathing in ragged breaths as he stared up the sly curly haired magician. He has too be magic too make me feel like this. Slowly he sat up, staring up at him in awe. He couldn't tare his eyes away from his gorgeous bedroom partner. Sonny's lips were pulled into a lipstick smudged smirk, a knowing look in his eyes. "Fuck." He repeated, brushing some his sweaty coated hair back.

"I knew you enjoyed it, baby." With a clean hand he brought Freddy's lips too his, pulling his hand around Sonny's shaft. Freddy rubbed it fiercely, grinning. A new fire rose into him, burning brightly in the dark room. "Cunts." Sonny sighed out, biting his lips as Freddy held his body too his.

"Little tease," Freddy muttered, ignored the claw marks forming from Sonny's hands. Sonny felt anger pulse through him, but that only added too the pleasure. I'll teach him a lesson in the morning. A small breathless gasp left his throat as he Freddy clenched his hand around Sonny's shaft, sending him over the edge. Cum sprayed onto Freddy's face as Sonny emptied himself, leaning his face too catch his lips one last time before standing up and leaving him. Sonny's naked body shone in the moonlight as opened the bed curtains, staring back too him with a raised eyebrow.

"Bathroom's the next room down. Go clean yourself up." With that he left, winking a makeup lidded eye before walking out the door.

XxX.

"Was louder then I thought," Sonny said too himself as he soaked in the scalding tub, eyes closed as a numbness entered his body. "But I do like a vocal partner." His lips were pursed as Magenta's hands scrubbed through his scalp, relieving it from its sticky semen coating.

"Heard him from down the hall." She concluded pouring water over his head. "What about the girl?"

"Tomorrow night, I'm too tired too deal with the squealing thing." With a wave from the back of his hand she stood back away from him and smirked as he stood up, soapy suds dripping down his naked body. He held no shame in his appearance; he thought it was a gift too be flaunted. "Have you seen Janet?" Magenta nodded, drying off her hands with a red towel.

"Out drinking again." Sonny rolled his eyes, feeling a small tinge of loneliness before brushing it away. It was only in her nature, she wasn't the motherly type. Slowly he sauntered over too the large mirror and looked at himself, biting his lips roughly. The foamy green eyes of his father looked blankly back at him, and the mass of curls were struck straight with water. He had his mothers ears, but that was it. Everything screeched Furter. He turned away without a word, grabbing a towel from the stand and wrapping it around himself. "Will you need help?"

"Not tonight Magenta, you are dismissed." Quickly the tall red head scurried out, leaving the prince too his inner thoughts. He dried himself off and pulled his hair back into a tight pony tail, swiftly walking into the next room where his bedroom sat. Sonny pulled the covers off and slid in, moaning at the sensation the covers brought. Straight from Transylvania, the pleasure line. Vaguely he thought of waking Fredrick back up and having another round, but thought better of it. If they were going too start preparations for the party tomorrow, he had too be refreshed. After another deep breath he fell into darkness, dreaming of the moon drenched shores of Transylvania.

**I am really digging this story. Hopefully it wasn't too graphic for my ladies and gentlemen! Well, you were warned. Expect more updates soon. Take care my lovely readers. Review, everything counts!**

**-Mk.**


End file.
